Baby, I've got You On My Mind
by TieYouUpInMyShoes
Summary: School's back in session and with it brings pink haired, punk!Quinn. After confronting her under the bleachers, the confusing feelings Rachel has for Quinn are renewed ten fold. Trying to make them go away, she ignores Quinn. It backfires, big time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This has been sitting in a folder unfinished for a while so I thought I'd better find some motivation, kick my lazy self into gear and finish it. There's one more part to it and I'll post it tomorrow along with an update to "You're a Bet I'm Willing to Take'. Sorry for the mistakes, I really need a beta. Anyways, hope you like it :)

**Warning: **I'm not sure if I'm supposed to put this as a warning or not, but I was hating on Finn when I wrote this so I haven't made Finn out to be the golden boy in this story like Ryan Murphy does on Glee. He's not made out to be too bad, I just emphasise the obvious flaws he has and wrong doings he's done and instead of making him look like a hero for it, he kind of just looks like a jackass.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Straightening her posture, Rachel huffed and continued to walk towards the cafeteria. She was upset and irritated, and it was all Quinn's fault. She knew it was a mistake confronting Quinn about coming back to Glee; but she'd just gotten so worked up about her quitting <em>again <em>and she figured all it would need to fix the situation was some good ole' Rachel Berry guidance. She was wrong, though, it turns out Quinn is just as stubborn as herself. Okay, well, she always knew Quinn was annoyingly stubborn. But she just assumed that she'd come back to Glee at Rachel's whim, after all, Quinn did seem to have a strange knack for complying with the tasks that she asked of her. Not this time though, with Quinn's newfound refusal, all Rachel could to was surrender and part with reassurances of family and loyalty and left it at that, leaving the pink haired girl and her skanks to it.

She'd heard about the girl's drastic change over the summer, -through the grapevine of course, it's not like she constantly asked around about her or anything-, so she was prepared to see a different side of the typically blond cheerleader, or so she'd thought. Quinn had changed, immensely so. Her once blond hair was now a shocking shade of pink, her cosmetically perfected nose was pierced with a hoop ring, her clothes were a far cry from the baby doll dresses she once donned and were ridiculously ironic to her religion and it was all topped off with a brand spanking new attitude to boot. She had mentally prepared herself for the new Quinn, but coming face to face with her was a different story. Needless to say, the girl's Quinn's refusal to come back to Glee made her upset, but seeing her again after the summer had brought up confusing feelings she'd like to forget, and that made her even more unsettled.

Rachel and Quinn had never been particularly close, even despite Rachel's many attempts at friendship. In fact, their relationship would be more accurately defined as tolerate/hate, leaning more towards the hate end of the scale. In Rachel's defense, she'd never hated the once blond cheerleader; instead, she was quite drawn to her. But Quinn always went out of her way to bully Rachel, ever since freshman year where their one-sided rivalry had begun. It started with trivial insults here and there; 'Manhands' and 'Treasure Trail' were thrown her way with a sneer or a glare. Then came the slushies, which Quinn herself had never thrown, but it was quite obvious that they'd been ordered by the HBIC herself. As time went on, and they all joined the Glee club, things got more intense as Finn was brought into the equation. For the past two years, it was as if all of their pointless fights had revolved around Finn, with both girls competing for his affections. These days, she was no longer attacked by slushies, and the nicknames weren't as frequent, but instead of Quinn's bullying, apathy had taken its place. Since Nationals, Quinn had been indifferent to Rachel, indifferent to everyone.

Despite everything that had happened between them though, Rachel still felt the need to be close to Quinn, among other things, and it was these urges that she couldn't understand. She'd been mad at the girl, jealous of her, and felt sorry for her before, but all of these emotions she could understand. They were all warranted, but feeling such a pull towards Quinn was uncalled for considering their relationship and it was entirely disconcerting. These peculiar feelings had always been there, ever since Rachel first became aware of Quinn, but they had significantly grown over time. Rachel had thought that spending a summer away from Quinn and all of their drama would make it go away, and it did, for a while anyway. She'd almost forgotten about Quinn over summer break, focusing on Finn and spending time with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. But when she'd confronted Quinn under the bleachers, it all just came rushing back ten fold as she took in Quinn's new appearance and it had left her more confused than ever.

Stomping into the cafeteria, Rachel was broken from her musings as Finn called out her name and beckoned her to the Gleek's regular lunch table.

"Hello everyone." She greeted as she slid in next to Finn, smiling at the tall boy as his large hands encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

A round of acknowledgements were chanted back at her as she looked around the table of friends that surrounded her. Tina was sitting on Mikes lap smiling down at him lovingly; Kurt was having what looked like to be a heated discussion with Mercedes about a sale down at the mall while Blaine watched on with an amused smile, and Artie and Puck were talking about the new God of War game. A smile tugged at her lips as she surveyed her fellow Glee club members. It was a nice feeling, having friends. Apart from her dads, Rachel had been alone for a good while. As much as she hated admitting to needing anyone, she was an independent woman and perfectly capable of getting by herself after all, it had been a lonely period of time prior to sophomore year. Her circumstances had changed so much in the last two years, primarily due to Glee, and these days she felt as if she actually belonged in the little family they'd made amongst themselves. And even though they didn't' always agree, it felt nice having people that she could call her friends.

"Hey Rach, where have you been? Lunch is half over already." Tina questioned, breaking Rachel from her thoughts, as she looked her way expectantly.

"Yeah babe, I tried texting you but you didn't reply. You said you'd meet me at my locker after class." Finn added with a pout.

Rachel stilled momentarily as she furiously attempted to make up an excuse, only to blurt out the first thing that came to mind "My apologies Finn, I had a dental hygiene emergency I had to attend to. You see, I decided to forgo my breakfast smoothie this morning in favor of a delicious bowl of soy yoghurt with muesli. As you are aware, I always floss between classes without fail, but I unfortunately missed it this morning because I was looking through some songbooks in preparation for Glee. But as I was sitting in Spanish class, incredibly bored mind you, I swear if Mr. Shuester spent half the time on creating challenging lesson plans as he did on gelling his hair… anyway, I could taste muesli in my teeth and had to immediately go to the bathroom to brush, rinse and floss. I'm certain you've encountered this problem before Tina?" Rachel took in a much-needed breath and smiled to herself at her quick thinking, mentally patting herself on the back.

Tina stared blankly at her for a few moments, her eyes seemingly unfocused, before snapping back to attention at the sound of Rachel clearing her throat expectantly "Um, sure, I guess…" before whispering something that did not reach her ears, but made many of the Gleeks at the table, who were now paying attention, chuckle.

"That's okay Rach." Finn assured her, taking her hand in his own. "I missed you though." He smiled sweetly.

A stab of guilt shot though Rachel at her boyfriend's words, settling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since they had gotten back together after Nationals, Finn had been trying his hardest to be a good boyfriend, driving her to school, giving her flowers, even waiting by her locker for her before and after class. Although she suspected that his newfound thoughtfulness was by Kurt's influence, she appreciated it nonetheless and didn't want to lie to him. She could of told him and the others that she was with Quinn, but Finn had been touchy about her since their break up and Rachel was getting nervous just thinking about the pink haired girl, so she opted against it. She only sought out Quinn for the well being of Glee anyway so it's not like she was doing anything wrong, she told herself.

"I missed you as well, Finn." She uttered out, mentally cursing herself at telling yet another lie. She hadn't missed Finn; she'd been too preoccupied with cornering Quinn that the tall boy didn't even cross her mind at all. Plus, it was hard for the brunette to miss Finn much these days anyhow. He was always there, calling her up, at her house, by her locker. How could you miss someone that was _always_ around?

"Aww, Finchel love never tires.' Kurts cooed, looking at them with affection.

"Yeah, never tires to make me sick.' Puck teased, adding fake gagging noises for effect with Artie nodding along side him. "I swear, Glee has turned into a couples retreat or something. Hell, I think I'm getting cavities being in the same room as you all. All this sweet lovey dovey shit makes me wanna heave."

"C'mon man, you're just jealous you don't have someone." Finn grinned, kissing Rachel on the cheek and then shoving Puck in the back playfully.

"Pfft, yeah, and be whipped like you Hudson? No thanks; I'd rather not to have my balls kept in a choker hold. The Puckerone is flying solo, focusing on hunting some cougars." Puck replied, leering obnoxiously and making obscene gestures involving his hands and hips.

"Ugh, you're still as crude as ever Puckerman."Kurt observed with a slightly off put look on his face, earning a grin and a wink from Puck. "Anyway Rachel, I was meaning to ask you before you opened your mouth and a disturbing rant about _flossing_ fell out, have you got any song ideas in that pretty little head of yours for sectionals yet?"

Rachel flushed slightly before brightening at the thought of Sectionals "I've been writing a few new songs; I think we should do original songs again this year as it does give us an edge. I've been looking through my iTunes as well, just in case. What about you?"

Kurt launched into a spiel about how he'd been looking for the perfect song that he could perform at sectionals that would blow everyone away. Mercedes, who was listening in on the conversation, nodded along and then started ranting about if she doesn't get a solo this year she'd be forced to beat someone down. With a sigh, Rachel was about to put forth her opinions on whom the solo should rightfully go to, but a flash of pink and black in her peripherals caught her attention.

Whipping her head towards the entrance of the cafeteria, Rachel's eyes fell upon Quinn Fabray, striding towards the cafeteria line with her heart glasses perched upon her nose and a grimace pulling down at her lips. As Rachel stared at the troubled girl, she felt it once again. The peculiar rush of happiness that flashed though her veins came first, then annoyingly familiar uneasiness in her stomach, followed by a strange pull in her chest that made her want to go over to the girl and do, what-she had no idea.

She hated it, she decided. Not knowing why this girl brought forth such confusing feelings and impulses. It was silly and unnerving and she had to do something. To make it go away, to make it-

"Hey look guys, it's Quinn." Artie pointed out rather uselessly, considering every member at the table had stopped what they were doing to gawk at the girl.

"I must say, even though that shade of hair colour is atrocious, she pulls off punk quite well. Come to think of it, she pulls off everything well, even pregnant. Girl's like a chameleon, a very troubled in-need-of-psychological-help chameleon." Kurt pointed out, earning a laugh from a few Gleeks.

"I wonder where she went all summer? I tried calling her phone but she ignored me every time." Mercedes questioned.

"I heard that she was in Mexico all summer. She apparently hitchhiked her way there with only a barbeque fork and a dollar bill." Artie whispered, looking back over at Quinn.

"Well I heard she joined a demonic gang that practices sacrifices on people that have scorned them." Gossiped Tina, resulting in a few gasps from around the table. "If you go blind or lose all of your hair all of sudden, you know who's behind it." The Asian girl finished with a dramatic whisper.

Rachel scoffed at the absurdity of her friend's theories, because, I mean, seriously? That was just plain silly. The brunette knew for sure that Quinn wasn't in Mexico, nor was she in a demonic gang, even though the Skanks do come close… She'd heard from Jacob Ben Israel that Quinn had been in Lima for the summer and was dating a 40-year-old skateboarder. She saw him down at the supermarket and he mentioned it in passing, okay maybe she'd manipulated him into telling her if he knew anything, but that's all.

She was worried about her, Quinn hadn't shown up for any of Noah's summer parties and she was only curious about her wellbeing. It wasn't as if she missed her or had a strange surge of jealously run through as she heard Quinn was dating some trashy skateb-

_Ugh!_ Rachel huffed as her friends continued to speculate Quinn's whereabouts and possible motivators for her drastic change. Why was she _still _thinking about Quinn and why in the world did she care who she dated? This was infuriating. First day back and the brunette felt as if she was going insane. It was quite a different story on the holidays, where even though she thought of Quinn, she tried to ignore all possible thoughts about Quinn and focused on Finn and it was somewhat successful.

The brunette stopped her internal ranting altogether as she analyzed her last thought. She'd ignored Quinn – or attempted to - for the summer, and it went away. It went away, because Rachel didn't acknowledge the thoughts and sights of the girl that made her so confused. _That's it!_ Rachel pumped her fist in victory. If the brunette could just ignore Quinn altogether, then these _feelings _would bugger off. It was perfect.

As Rachel watched Quinn storm out of the cafeteria, her arms full of milk cartons, she knew she had just found her perfect solution.

Operation: Ignore Quinn Fabray So I Stop Getting Funny Fuzzy Feelings In My Stomach Every time I See Her is in action.

* * *

><p>It was actually a hell of a lot easier to ignore Quinn than she'd first initially thought. Quinn and Rachel rarely spoke or hung out with each other in the first place, so it was easy to go about her day as if nothing had changed. She did share the majority of her AP classes with Quinn however, which was six classes in total. For someone who projects the image that she doesn't care about anything, Quinn's grades are impeccable and she shows up to every class, Rachel had noted, without fail. It was easy enough to carry on with her mission though as she sat in the front and Quinn usually sat in the back, giving no reason for the brunette's eyes to stray and fall upon her.<p>

After setting her plan into motion on Monday –which was two weeks and one day ago-, she now comes to class right on the bell, hurrying to her seat with her head down, and leaves as soon as the bell goes. She has avoided the bleachers at all cost -not that she went there anyway-, strategically plans her locker visits as Quinn's is right across from hers and has stopped glancing at her in between classes. All in all, it's working quite well apart from the various thoughts she has about the pink haired girl, but they can't be helped. She knows that Quinn herself wouldn't notice Rachel's avoidance of her, nor would she care, but it doesn't matter. Rachel's only doing this for herself, so she can stop feeling things that she shouldn't.

It was Tuesday and the day seemed to be dragging on, Glee club was meeting after school and Rachel was eager to get there. As the final bell of the day sounded, Rachel quickly jumped out of her seat, gathered her things and left the classroom. She needed to drop some books off at the library and having fifteen minutes before Glee started she hurried to her locker, she grabbed her books and off she went. After returning her borrowed items, she walked down the now deserted hallways, heading towards the choir room. As she turned the last corner leading out into the main hallway, Rachel's line of sight fell on none other than the one she'd been avoiding.

Quinn was standing in the middle of the corridor at her open locker, her gaze was held captive by something inside and her unzipped backpack was grasped limply in her right hand. Butterflies erupted in the brunette's stomach as she took in the girl's appearance for the first time in two weeks. As Rachel stood there, now currently stationary, she could see the right side of the pink haired girl's perfect profile as her hair was slightly pulled back in a Tupac looking bandana. Her features were flawless, from her unblemished skin and cosmetically perfected nose; to her high cheekbones and incredibly long lashes, she was simply breathtaking.

Quinn continued to rummage around in her locker; searching for something and sucking her plump bottom lip between her teeth as she did so. Rachel felt her heart rate increase at the action, something about the way Quinn was chewing on her bottom lip in concentration was so intense and- _Wait, what am I doing?_ Rachel snapped herself out of the trance she was in mentally smacked herself. She had just been standing there, staring at the girl she was supposed to be ignoring, so much for progress. Thank Barbra Quinn hadn't looked to the side noticed her; even though she wasn't completely exposed in the hallway, Quinn could have seen her if she looked hard enough.

After several deep breaths and one last glance at Quinn, Rachel straightened her posture and continued down the hallway and towards the choir room. Even though her gaze was dead straight ahead, Rachel could see out of her peripherals that Quinn was looking at her. She'd abandoned her locker search and turned her body towards Rachel, her gaze set on the brunette. As Rachel passed her, her line of sight was unwavering as she focused on the end of the hall without even sparing a flicker of acknowledgment Quinn's way. Continuing towards her destination, Rachel could feel the eyes drilling holes in the back of her head but she didn't falter, and when she reached the choir room door she calmly walked inside before bending over slightly and taking several nervous breaths.

Looking up, she noticed that every member of the Glee club was already there, and they were all staring at her like she was from Mars. Feeling the tips of her ears turning red, she hurried over to the empty set next Finn, brushing off his concerned look.

"Nice of you to join us Rachel." Mr Shuester said with obvious annoyance colouring his tone. "As I was saying guys, sectionals is coming up pretty soon and we need to start get a song list together. Just because we went to Nationals last year doesn't mean we can slack off. Now, does anyone have any suggestions for what we should do?"

Rachel's hand immediately rose in the air. "Mr Shue, I propose we do original songs again this year. It gives us an edge over our competition and it challenges us to think more outside the box. I've been writing a few songs that I think are good for the solo position and-"

"Back the hell up, little Miss Centre of Attention." Mercedes cut her off, her features set in a grimace. "It's always about you. What if the rest of us want a solo, or want to write a song? Why does your skinny Geronimo-wearing ass kissing self get everything?"

"I was just trying to say tha-" Rachel attempted, but was cut off once again.

"No, she's right." Santana continues. "I mean, let the rest of us have a turn for once. You had your chance at Nationals, and you blew it for all of us by swapping your dwarf saliva with Finbred."

"But that wasn't even my fau-" She tried to reason, but was _once again_ cut off.

"No Rachel, she's got a point here. It should be shared equally." Mr Shuester nodded, whilst Mercedes smugly smirked at her.

After hearing Mr Shue voice his agreement, Rachel scoffed out loud. She finds it hilariously ironic that he constantly shuts her down for being 'overbearing', but allows others in the club to constantly put her down. She would seriously eat every argyle skirt she owned if he ever won an award for being a good teacher.

"If you actually allowed me to finish, before rudely and inappropriately interrupting my contribution, I was going to suggest we all write original pieces and then compare them again. And as for solo allocations, who has the record player on repeat? It's the same situation, different day. Someone complains about who gets allocated what, and then we end up having auditions or votes for the solos to make it _fair_. Don't fault me Mercedes solely because I am awarded many of them. I work tirelessly on my voice, I have had hours upon hours of vocal training as opposed to what? You turning up unprepared time after time and imitating whatever Beyoncé song you heard on the radio. And also, Santana, you get many opportunities at singing in this club. Don't try and deny it… Or do so if you want. Denial does seem to be your forte.' Rachel spat out, her cheeks flushed in anger.

In the midst the brunette's rant, Santana was growing increasingly irritated and at the last jab, she snapped. Rachel barely had time to react to the girl lunging at her. "You little bitch." She'd heard Mercedes yell before Santana tried to grab at her, only to be stopped by Mike and Puck, both of whom had an arm around her waist.

"Okay girls, that's enough! I won't tell you again.' Mr Shue finally intervened. 'We'll discuss sectionals more tomorrow, as for now, does anyone have anything prepared they want to sing?"

"I bet Danny Devito here has something to sing for us, as always." Mercedes bitched.

"Yeah, what is it this time? A sickeningly sweet song about reaching your ridiculous dreams, or should I get my vomit bag ready for another nauseating love song where you barely manage to restrain yourself from humping Sasquatch's leg." Santana said with a biting tone as Mercedes laughed along with her.

Feeling the familiar sting of tears forming, Rachel turned back around in her seat, looking over at the ever-silent Finn for some support. The tall boy was sporting one of his guilty expressions and his eyes were landing on everything in the room besides her. A clear sign that once again, he was unable to stick up for his own girlfriend in favor of others. _So much for trying to be a better boyfriend, _Rachel thought.

"No, I don't have anything to sing." Rachel muttered weakly, her shoulders slumping in her seat.

"Mr Shue, do you mind if I go?" Kurt asked, not wasting time for confirmation as he stood and proceeded to walk down the risers. "Now that Blaine is officially in this club, I want to do our first duet together as members of New Directions" He explained, raising his hand and beckoning Blaine down to the front.

Blaine skipped down towards Kurt and held his hand as the intro to 'Something Stupid' floated throughout the room. Feeling dejected, Rachel shifted slightly away from Finn and stared at the floor, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She knows that what happened today is nothing new; Santana always has something nasty to say to her and Mercedes constantly starts a 'diva-off'. But just once she wishes that someone could at least take her side. She's not completely ignorant, Rachel knows that she's not the easiest to get along with. She's at times inappropriately blunt, she's high maintenance and she loud, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be constantly ridiculed, or to have boyfriend ignore her in time of need.

Glee flew by, much to Rachel's surprise. After that little incident, she'd zoned out for the rest of the hour and was startled when Mr Shuester said "Alright guys, that's enough for today. Practice tomorrow is at the same time and we'll pick up where we left off about sectionals."

Packing up her stuff, Rachel walked out of the room with Tina, Mike and a hesitant Finn trailing behind. As they reached their cars, Tina gave her a hug and asked if she was okay. She waved her off, but she appreciated the gesture and thanked her for asking.

As the Asian duo left, Rachel reluctantly got into Finn's truck, having no other means of transport home. Now that Finn was being all _World's Greatest Boyfriend_, he'd taken to picking her up every morning for school. She thought about calling her dad's, but they were most likely working and she didn't want to disrupt them.

Feeling Finn's eyes on her after buckling her belt, Rachel turned towards him and was met with his trademark puppy dog expression.

"Rach, I'm sorry. You know how Santana is. She's a bitch. If I had of said something, she would of started on my nipples and you know how sensitive I am about them. And Mercedes scares me." He pouted.

At the mention of his nipples, Rachel was plagued with images of Finn's bare chest. If Santana was right about one thing, it was Finn's nipples. Giggles built in her throat and she just managed to suppress them as she turned back to Finn with a serious expression.

"Regardless of your insecurities Finn, it wouldn't hurt you to stick up for me for once." She replied as Finn started up his truck.

Pulling out of the car park and starting off in the direction towards Rachel's home, Finn's frantically bobbed his head with promises of loyalty in the future. Rachel sighed and looked out the trucks side window, she'd heard that promise numerous times before.

She was still upset, but even her low mood couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her chest as they drove past a bakery on their way home. Finn's nipples popped into her head again and… yeah. Finn kept glancing at her as if she had grown two heads for the rest of their journey.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Rachel had completed her homework and cooked and eaten a delicious vegan stir fry with her fathers, she'd changed into sleep shorts and singlet and lounged out on her queen size bed with he laptop on her lap. She'd been searching for song ideas for her next MySpace video but after an hour or so her attention began to stray. Abandoning her song search, she clicked open a new tab and brought up Facebook.<p>

Being a MySpace girl herself, it took her a while to warm up to Facebook, even now she didn't frequent the widely popular networking site very often, but she checked in from time to time. Her friend count had risen quite a bit since joining Glee, which wasn't that great of a feat considering pre Glee her only friends were her dads and Jacob Ben Israel. She'd gotten a friend request from Suzy Pepper also back then, but she immediately declined it. That girl just rubbed Rachel the wrong way.

Since then, she now has 103 friends, which although is not that high, is a ridiculous amount for her. She swears she's never even met the majority of them, but she has the whole Glee club as friends and a few people from school.

Scrolling down, she clicked on recent news and glanced at some the statuses. You could learn a lot from what people shared on Facebook. For one, you could tell their writing style and the way they expressed themselves. And although it's a typically a shallow social network where people generally appear to be something they're not, you can learn about peoples lives. Like details of drunken nights out shared on impulse and impaired judgment, anger expressed through a status directed at nameless characters to release frustration, happiness of ones experiences captured and announced, expressions of love and even when one is using the bathroom. That's the part that confuses Rachel most, is when people update about such insignificant things like 'just went to the bathroom' or 'had so and so for dinner'.

She continued looking through statuses, coming across Glee club member's updates and reading them as she scrolled.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

_Homework or abs? Tricky decision._

**Brittany S. Pierce**

_i brought lord tubbington patches today to help him stop smoking. I tried makin him quit smoking the normal way by spiking his water with vodka so he'd become an alcoholic instead. It didn't work tho. He just got all fall downy._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

_The womens volleyball championships should run all year round. And the games should be held in my room, the court can be on my bed and I could be the ball ;)_

**Mercedes Jones commented on Kurt Hummel's wall.**

_My man, we need to hit the mall this weekend. I got myself a date to prepare for ;)_

**Finn Hudson**

_I dont get y algebra has numbers and letters in it? I thout maths was just numbers. I hate scool._

Rachel finished reading through the rest of the updates, scoffing appropriately at the silliness of some. Calling it quits, Rachel refreshed the page one last time before she was about close the page and turn in for the night. But before she did so, a recent update caught her eye.

**Quinn Fabray**

_It's a strange feeling, missing someone that was never yours to begin with._

Rachel's stomach flipped as she read Quinn's update. She couldn't figure what or whom the pink haired girl was talking about. _Was it Beth?, _she pondered. _Of course she missed Beth, _Rachel scoffed. But according to Noah, they'd been seeing the young child for a while now, under Shelby's supervision. _Was she talking about someone she liked?_ A surge of something like jealousy rushed through her as she pondered the words Quinn had written. She knew Quinn had dated the skateboarder, but other than that, she wasn't aware that she was with anyone. Well, of course she wouldn't, they weren't exactly best friends. It's not like the brunette cared anyway, if Quinn had a crush on someone she was free to date whomever she wanted; it wasn't Rachel's worry or business.

She thought she'd just check Quinn's profile though, to see if there was any clue as to whom she was referring to. Just because she thought it was appropriate that she knew all of the Glee members significant others, she might be able to recruit them. Even though Quinn wasn't in Glee now, she would come back and her 'person' may follow. Yeah, that's it.

Moving her cursor, she hovered it over Quinn's name. She was about to click- "Rachel, we're going to bed honey. See you in the morning." Her dad yelled from outside her bedroom, making her jump.

"Sure dad, have a goodnight sleep. Tell daddy goodnight for me." She squeaked out.

"Sure thing Pumpkin." Her dad and retreated down the hallway. Only when she heard her parent's door close she looked back to her laptop. Once again she was breaking her own rules by seeking Quinn out, even though she knew the feelings the girl evoked were questioning. Sighing, she closed Facebook and shut her laptop. Sliding off her bed, she put her laptop on her bed and turned the light off.

Rachel crawled back into bed, buried herself under her covers and closed her eyes. This whole situation was making her so confused. She'd felt off for weeks, she was barely paying attention to her boyfriend and she now was obsessing over who her once rival _likes._ She was being ridiculous.

Grabbing her pillow, Rachel wrapped her arms around it and willed for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Striding out of AP English the next day, Rachel was having a much better day. She'd gotten to school that morning determined to change her mood around from the previous day. It had worked, she was in a much better mood, and a smile graced her lips as she walked to her locker.<p>

Rounding the corner, Rachel proceeded to walk down the hallway and towards her locker, spotting Finn as she did so. The tall boy was standing next to her locker, looking around for her, a smile gracing his lips as his gaze fell on her. Finn had had drove her to school, carried her books and walked her to class, and now he was waiting by her locker. He'd been extra sweet and clingy all morning, an obvious attempt at making up for not sticking up for her.

"Hey Rach." Finn greeted as he smiled down at her.

"Hello Finn, how has your morning been?" She asked, craning her neck upwards as she looked him in the eye.

"It was okay, I dozed off a bit in History though. Why do we have to learn stuff that happened in the past, anyway? All this stuff happened ages ago, it's not like it's important now." Finn complained.

"It's important for-" Rachel paused and then sighed, not feeling up to explaining the importance of history to her boyfriend. "I don't know, Finn."

"Exactly, it's useless. So, we heading off to lunch now?" The tall boy asked.

"Sure thing Finn, I'm just going to put my books away and go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there?" She murmured, opening her locked and stacking her books away.

"I can wait for you. I'll walk with you to the toilet and just wait outside. I'd come in with you, but the janitor might catch me and he really scares me. Last time he caught me littering he looked at me like he was going to eat me. I heard he's been in jail." He rushed out, looking around as if the janitor was near.

Biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from sighing, Rachel turned to Finn and smiled. "No, it's okay, you go ahead. I'd keep you waiting anyway. I'll see you soon, okay."

Finn pouted and mumbled, "I guess so. Don't be too long Rach. I'll miss you." He leaned down and covered her lips with his own, capturing them in a slightly aggressive kiss with a sloppy and probing tongue that left saliva on her face.

Pulling back, he pecked her cheek, smiled and walked down the hall. Closing her eyes, Rachel wiped the back of her hand across her face. She knew Finn wasn't the best kisser, in comparison to Jesse and Noah he was the least skilled, but she usually at least found his kisses somewhat enjoyable. But just then, as Finn kissed her with an almost possessive manor to his technique, it felt odd. Maybe it was the way in which it felt like Finn was trying to claim her with his tongue; it felt wrong.

Shaking her head of the thoughts floating about in there, Rachel made a move to head towards the bathroom. Opening her eyes, Rachel turned and was met with a pair of fiery hazel eyes staring back at her. Quinn was standing at her locker with her full attention on Rachel. The brunette froze in place and her breath hitched as she stared back at Quinn, their eyes locked in a heated battle. Indecipherable emotions were swirling in Quinn's eyes, she could of sworn she could see flashes of confusion, concern, possibly even jealousy, but they were gone as quick as they came. Rachel's heart rate increased as they continued their stare off, the trance only breaking as Quinn's gaze flickered from her eyes down lower, biting her lips as she did so. Rachel paused as she contemplated where the girl was looking and a bolt of anticipation spiked her stomach as she realized that Quinn could be looking at her lips. Panicking at the thought, Rachel didn't bother to find out where the girl was looking as she tore her gaze from Quinn and hurried down the hallway.

Rushing into the nearest bathroom, Rachel scurried to the sinks. _What the hell was that? _Reaching the mirror, the brunette braced her hands on the counter and took in her appearance. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She needed water; it might cool her heated cheeks and help her relax. Turning on the cold taps, Rachel splashed her face with cold water, releasing a breath as the droplets hit her face. Switching off the tap, Rachel grabbed a paper towel and dried her damp face.

With her nerves calming, Rachel closed her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She couldn't for the life her understand how her life could turn upside down so easily. Last year, she knew what she wanted and how to go about getting it. She was focused on Nationals and getting Finn back and that's all that mattered. This year, everything has been a total fuck up.

As Rachel was attempting to bring herself back from a total mental breakdown - which was totally not an overreaction. Okay, maybe a little -, she hadn't registered the sound of the bathroom door swinging open and a figure slinking in the room. Only when the clicking sound of the door's lock could be heard, Rachel's eyes shot open as she realized she wasn't alone.

Looking up at the mirror, Quinn's eyes met Rachel's as the pink haired girl leaned against the bathroom door with a smirk upon her lips. Feeling the panic she had felt moments before rush through her, Rachel averted her eyes from the girl and focused her attention elsewhere, busying her self at the sink. _Okay, you can do this. Just don't look at her and- Oh, who am I kidding? I can't avoid her forever. She has me cornered. All right, just don't be all weird and rant about how pretty she is. I mean, granted, she is gorgeous. With her captivating eyes and full lips and don't get me started on he- Hey! Snap out of it. _

Lifting her eyes, Rachel's gaze fell back on Quinn. The other girl was watching Rachel with an amused expression on her face as she slowly walked towards her, almost like a lion stalking their prey. Taking a shuddering breath, Rachel looked down again and braced herself.

"Hey Berry." Quinn breathed out, her breath hitting the back of Rachel's neck and surprising her at their sudden closeness.

Swallowing, Rachel squeaked out, "Hi Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Grabbing another piece of paper towel, Rachel busied herself with getting a few bits of water she'd missed off of her face.

A musical chuckle sounded before her, right behind the brunette's ear and she shuddered ever so slightly. Her laugh, like her singing and speaking voice, sounded like a melody and it made Rachel's stomach feel warm.

"Cut the crap, you know why I'm here, Berry." Quinn husked.

Rachel lifted her eyes to the mirror and met Quinn's gaze. She was confused; she didn't know why Quinn was here. Did she want to use the sink? Rachel could move if she wanted, but there were plenty of other sinks for her to use.

As confusion painted her face, Quinn chuckled once more as she stared at Rachel with amusement. In her confusion, Rachel looked at a smiling Quinn and couldn't help but think that the girl should smile more often. She looked even more so beautiful when she smiled, her smile opened up her face and shined so bright it could warm even the coldest of rooms. She was almost transfixed as she stared at the other girl, her focus only being broken as she felt a pair of hands snaking down her sides and landing on her hips.

What was Quinn doi- _Oh!_ As she felt Quinn squeeze her hips, the brunette could only come to one conclusion in her haze. _Does Quinn- Is she feeling me up? _It probably wasn't the most logical conclusion, but that's where her mind jumped as she felt the warmth from Quinn's hands as she caressed her hips. _I mean, she did date that 40 yr old woman… I was surprised at that of course. I mean, who would of thought Quinn 'Straight-as-a-ruler' Fabray would hook up with a girl. But that doesn't mean she's feeling me up, does it? Quinn could have anyone she wanted, and I'm Rachel Berry, Queen of the loser's and-_

Rachel was broken from her theories as she felt the hands on her hips tighten and she was whipped around to face Quinn. Slightly disorientated, Rachel looked at Quinn with a questioning glance. Quinn was looking at her oddly as she spoke, "I'm trying to talk to you. Cant really do that when you're looking everywhere but at me."

A rush of embarrassment settled over Rachel at Quinn's words. Quinn was touching her to turn her around, not because she liked her. Why did she even come to that conclusion in the first place? It's not like she wanted Quinn to like her or anything. And what in the world would she of done if she had? Quinn could never like someone like her, and Rachel had a boyfriend anyway so why is she thinking about this.

Not meeting Quinn's eyes, Rachel mumbled, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You've been ignoring me. I want to know why?" Quinn demanded as she stepped a little closer.

"What? I didn't- I haven't been." Rachel spluttered, caught off guard. She'd thought she'd been subtle, she was sure wouldn't notice. And why would Quinn care in the first place? They never saw each other to begin with. It was hardly a change.

"Oh please. You think I wouldn't notice that on the first day of school you were practically harassing me, and now you can't even look me in the eye?" Quinn argued with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel bristled at Quinn's arrogance; she had _not_ been harassing her. She just wanted her to come back to Glee, there's a difference. "I did no such thing Quinn Fabray! Just because I'm not on your back to rejoin Glee, does not mean I'm ignoring you. Have you ever thought that I have much better things to do than seek out someone who doesn't care about the club she once called her family?" She countered, her eyes boring into Quinn's.

For a fraction of a second, Rachel watched Quinn's face fall as she took in what she said. It was the same hurt and vulnerability that the girl wore at prom, something you didn't get to see on Quinn Fabray too often. Then, as soon as it came, it vanished and was replaced by the pink haired girl's trademark look of indifference.

"Whatever, Berry, say what you want. You've always sought me out and offered friendship to me when it wasn't wanted, no matter the situation, so I know something's up." Quinn reasoned. "What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

Quinn was even closer to her now, with only inches between them. She was getting flustered; the peculiar feelings Quinn incited were rushing through her in full force. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I've just been busy focusing on sectionals." Rachel paused before asking what had been on her mind. "Why do you care anyway? It's not as if you ever requested my presence in the first place. I thought you of all people would enjoy not having me near you."

"I don't care." Quinn snapped, surprising Rachel as hurt rushed through and made her face fall. She had already assumed that Quinn didn't care, so why did it make it her feel so disappointed?

Continuing on the volume of Quinn's voice decreased as she softly said. "I just want to know why you're acting as if I don't exist" She stated, her eyes averting from Rachel's as vulnerability laced her tone.

Rachel was at a loss as to what to say. She hadn't expected Quinn to question her and react like this; she also hadn't expected the consuming urge to pull the girl in a hug. She couldn't really admit to Quinn as to why she had been ignoring her, that wasn't an option. She needed to know why Quinn was acting as if she cared about this situation, it was entirely out of character.

"Do you do this with everyone, Quinn? If someone doesn't constantly give you their attention, you take it by demanding why they don't drool at your feet." Quinn looked hurt at Rachel's accusation, as if what she was suggesting was the furthest thing from the truth. Rachel faltered at Quinn's expression, thinking that maybe she was on the wrong track, but continued anyway. "I can't imagine many people doing that though, Quinn. Everyone's attention is always on you. Whether you're head cheerleader, pregnant or this-" Rachel exclaimed, gesturing towards Quinn's clothing. "People always notice you. And now I'm not even- you're probably not used to it. Just save it Quinn, no threat to you ego here. I mean, it's bad enough that I think about you all of the time anywa-" Realizing what she'd said, Rachel's eyes widened as she clapped a hand over her mouth. _Dammit! Good one Rachel, really spectacular. _She mentally scolded herself for disclosing something she was trying to avoid saying.

As Rachel was delivering her rant, Quinn's face was getting increasingly solemn with each hurtful insinuation. Now, at Rachel's Freudian slip, Quinn's face held a smirk, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"What was that, Rachel?" Quinn purred. "You think about _me _all of the time?"

Rachel froze as Quinn's husky voice reached her ears. It was so deep and inviting and- _Wait, did she just call me Rachel? _That was different, although entirely welcoming. She was beginning to suspect that Quinn believed Rachel didn't have a first name. What with all the other insults and nicknames she used in place of it. It sounded good coming from Quinn's lips, it left her mouth so naturally, almost as if the other girl spoke it often.

"I d-don't. I don't think about-" Rachel abandoned her excuse and closed her eyes. What was she supposed to say? She had no reasonable argument. And anything she did say, it would sound pointless. She was bracing herself now; with this information Rachel assumed Quinn would use it to her advantage. Maybe she'd start getting slushy facials again.

Unaware of Quinn moving closer, Rachel was startled as Quinn's hand snaked it's way up to cup her cheek gently. Rachel's eyes snapped open at the movement and met Quinn's with confusion. Quinn's lips donned a smirk and Rachel's eyes flittered up to the other girl's she found mirth dancing behind them, but there was something else there as well, something curious and it made Rachel nervous. What was the other girl doing?

Quinn spoke as she stepped closer to the brunette, not yet touching but only mere inches apart. "It's okay to think about me Rach, I don't blame you." Rachel could hear the smirk in Quinn's tone. "After all, people do, as you say, always pay attention to me."

Rachel wanted to protest at the girl's big headedness, but all that came out was a strangled huff. She was rendered speechless as she felt chin caress her cheek, Quinn's cool breath hitting her face in short bursts.

Rachel felt Quinn release a laugh and then lean her head in close to her ear. "I'm kidding Rachel, I think it's intriguing that you think about me." Quinn said, her breath hitting Rachel's ear and making her shiver. "I'm curious though, what is it you think about?" The hand that Quinn had had on her cheek slipped into her brown locks as she spoke, her fingers tangling in the brunette's hair.

It felt as if Rachel was frozen solid, her response was stuck in her throat and her feet were stuck to the ground. Quinn didn't seem to mind, however, as she continued speaking right into Rachel's ear.

"When you think of me, am I alone or are you there with me?" Quinn husked, making her breath come out in a pant. Quinn lifted her free hand to Rachel's hair and pulled it away from her shoulder, tucking it behind her ear. Quinn was close enough to her that Rachel could feel the warmth radiating from her body, but not close enough that they were touching. The need to step a little closer to Quinn pulled at Rachel, her body vibrating at the prospect of being pressed so closely to the other girls lithe form, but she bit down hard on her lip and stood her ground.

"Are we alone together?" Came the sultry tone of Quinn's voice as Rachel desperately tried to keep it together. The pink haired girl pulled her head back ever so slightly, her eyes meeting Rachel's in an intense stare. Quinn's pupils were full blown, the blackness engulfing the hazel of her eye and making her look wild. Rachel had never seen the look on Quinn's face before, the hunger in her stare was something she was entirely unaccustomed to but the intensity of it resulted in an array of emotions to erupt in Rachel's stomach. Quinn's gaze flittered across her face, seemingly searching as her right hand trailed it lightly down her neck, making the gripping in her stomach intensify and causing a slight shudder of her frame. Quinn's actions were setting her body alight, she felt as if she was trembling all over and a delicious heat had settled low in her stomach. Quinn was causing stirrings of arousal deep inside her, Rachel realized, making her silently panic as her body squirmed under the attention.

"Are we ever in a compromising position?" Rachel's breathing hitched audibly at Quinn's latest question. No, she certainly hadn't been thinking of her and Quinn doing such things, but now… Well, it was hard not to now that she'd mentioned it. Flashes of her and Quinn entered her mind; them in intimate proximity such as they are now, perhaps laying on a bed with their clothing shed as they- The ache that had settled down below spiked with arousal at the thought.

"Are you thinking of us together right now?" Quinn asked, leaning her head slightly to the side and closing the minute distance between their heated bodies. As Quinn's toned form came in contact with Rachel's, Rachel couldn't help the small gasp of surprise that crawled from her throat. Quinn hadn't lightly pressed her body against Rachel's, but more so melded them together so that Rachel could feel the curve of Quinn's breasts against her own and the slight jut of the other girls hip bones could be felt against her sides. Their close proximity made Rachel lose herself for a moment, the warmth of Quinn's body and the intimacy of the situation made everything slightly fuzzy.

One of Quinn's hands were still tangled in Rachel's hair and as they moved closer to each other her other hand had found her waist. Quinn squeezed her side momentarily, before it traveled up, her fingers trailing lightly until the hand met her collarbone. Quinn leaned back slightly and gave a gentle tug where her hands had locked in her hair, causing Rachel's head to move to the side and exposing her neck as she did so. Rachel gulped as Quinn seemed to be lost in thought, her fingers circling the soft skin of Rachel's collarbone and her eyes glued to the column of her neck.

By this point, Rachel was on the verge of hyperventilating. Never in her life had she experience a moment so… sensual. With Finn, it was all about rough touches and harsh gropes. But the way Quinn touched her body and caressed her skin, it was a far cry from what she was used to and it was sending her into stimulation overload.

As she was about to pull her head back to assess what Quinn was doing, she heard the other girl take a small intake of breath and slowly let her head drop towards Rachel's neck, causing the brunette to freeze. Quinn's head drifted down to her exposed neck and after a moment, brushed her lips against the skin she found there. Rachel wasn't sure if she'd imagined Quinn's lips on her neck or not, the brush of full lips she had felt was so faint and soft. But then she felt the same lips on her neck, only this time they were parted and slowly leaving sweet kisses down her skin. Rachel couldn't contain the faint moan that escaped her lips at the pressure, the feeling of Quinn kissing her set her body on fire.

It didn't last for long though, one-minute Quinn's lips were on her neck and her hand was fisted in her hair, and then next her body had left Rachel's. The cold that replaced Quinn's body heat effectively helping clear the haze that had clouded her brain. Trying to stop from the small pants that left her lungs, Rachel looked up to see Quinn in much of the same position. Her cheeks were flushed with heat, her breathing was ragged and her facial expression resembled fading lust and complete shock, as if she couldn't believe she'd just done what she had, but as soon as she made eye contact with Rachel she straightened up, her face had hardened and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Gotta run Rach, the Skanks are waiting for me." Quinn rushed out, turning on her heel and striding to the door. "Thanks for the chat, and for your _thoughts._" She threw over her should with a wink as she unlocked the bathroom door and slipped out, leaving Rachel completely baffled.

_What in the world just happened?_ Rachel was still breathing heavily as she slumped against the sink, her thoughts running wild and her cheeks flushed. She had no idea what to make of what had just transpired, it was the furthest thing she'd expected to occur when she entered the bathroom initially. Why did Quinn act the way she did? Why did Rachel admit to thinking about Quinn? Why had it turned sexual? What would happen now? All these questions ran through her head as she straightened herself up.

She wasn't able to answer all of the other questions that ran through her head, but one thing she was sure of, she'd found the answer as to why Quinn's presence conjured all of those confusing feelings. It hit her like a brick wall; making sense of the confusion Rachel had been experiencing.

Rachel Berry had a big ole' gay crush on Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Okay, um, just wanted to warn everyone that here's where this story utilises its M rating. This was intended as a porn with plot, and it focuses more on the porn here. And it's not so much about Rachel ignoring Quinn, now that she finally realises that she likes Quinn she's more curious than wanting to run away :P

Oh yeah, and thanks so much to everyone that reviewing and followed this story! I didn't expect it to get the response that it did, so thankyou :)

* * *

><p>After shakily getting her bearings, Rachel remembered that she was supposed to meet Finn for lunch. Turning back to the mirror, she ran her hands through her hair hoping smooth away her tangled locks. Finally happy with her appearance, Rachel made her way to door, took a deep breath and was on her way.<p>

She was trying her hardest to avoid the inevitable freak out that was sure to come, hoping to maintain her composure until after she got home. Then she could break down, but for now she needed to greet her friends as if she was fine.

Rounding the corner, Rachel entered the cafeteria and slowly made her way towards Finn and the rest of the Glee club. As soon as her eyes fell on her boyfriend, shame and guilt and what had just happened crashed over her. She'd just gotten painfully aroused over someone who wasn't her boyfriend, and to make it worse the person she had gotten aroused over was her boyfriend's ex girlfriend. She had feelings for her boyfriend's ex girlfriend. _Oh Barbra! What a bloody mess._

Burying her panic for the moment, Rachel plastered on a big fake smile as she slid next to her boyfriend, greeting him and the rest of the Gleeks.

"Rach, you've been gone for ages. I thought you said you were only going to the toilet." Finn whined, pulling her small body towards his large one.

As Rachel was about to reply with some lame excuse, she was cut off. "Dude, calm your man boobs. She was probably just doing girl things, cut her some slack. Sometimes I wonder when you grew that great big vagina you now have." Puck teased, grinning at Rachel and earning an indignant "Hey!" from Finn.

"Thank you Noah. He's right Finn, well not about the part where you now have a female reproductive system, I hope. I was just freshening up." She murmured, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Okay Rach, I'm glad you're back." He smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Gag." Puck commented, rolling his eyes. "Anyway guys, as you know, the Puckerman house is host to most rocking parties in Lima. And this Friday I'm hosting another. It's gonna be insane. Best one yet."

"You say that every single time, Puckerman. And every time your parties are the same as the last. The majority of Mckinely high turns up, people get drunk, and you end up crying because some guy from the football team ended up tearing the arm off of your child hood bear…" Tina pointed out with a skeptical look.

"Hey, that was one time!" Puck exclaimed. "Besides, instead of getting clear plastic beer cups I got red and white ones this time. It's going be awesome. Who's in?"

All of the Gleeks on the table chimed in with a yes, most of them stating they had nothing better to do. Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Noah's party. Tina was correct; they were always the same, especially for Rachel anyway. Finn and her would arrive together usually, and then Finn would get drunk while he went off with his friends, leaving her alone. Then, at the end of the night, Rachel would have to escort a very drunk Finn home, all the while with Finn making crude sexual passes at her. It wasn't exactly fun, but she didn't much else to do either so she guessed she'd end up going.

"Did you want to go Rach?" Finn asked her with a crooked smile.

"I suppose so. Who else is attending Noah?" She asked.

"Just the usual, the Gleeks, the Cheerios, the Jocks, anyone else who was invited." Puck replied, scratching his shaved head.

"Is Quinn going?" Rachel blurted. She didn't mean to ask, but curiosity got the best of her and it just slipped out.

"Yeah baby mama will be there, I think. I'm pretty sure the Skanks like to hang out the back and butt their cigarettes out on guys who get smashed and pass out. Why?"

"She didn't attend any of your parties over the summer and she's not in Glee anymore, it'd be good to see what she's been doing." Rachel replied half truthfully.

"She's probably been doing anything that walks…" Finn muttered bitterly, his voice so low that she almost didn't hear it.

"What was that, Finn? Care to share?" She asked with a biting tone.

Finn's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Rachel had heard, scratching the back of his head he mumbled out, "I just said she's probably doing anything that walks." Finn said, a frown falling over his face as he spoke. "You know how she is Rach, she probably just spent her summer whoring around with that skateboarder. And now she's most likely doing the same as always, finding some poor guy, messing with their head and cheating on them, like normal." Underlying anger colored Finn's tone, the prominent scowl on his face matching his words.

Rachel stared at Finn incredulously as she let his words sink in. Finn was extremely bitter, that much was evident. She'd seen Finn angry in the past, but she's never really heard him be so hurtful. Although Quinn and Finn shared a less than perfect past and they hadn't parted on the best of terms, Rachel had thought they were at least civil with each other now.

Rachel felt a surge of protectiveness towards Quinn at Finn's words. She wanted to defend the girl, after all Quinn wasn't here to defend herself. She was aware that Quinn was far from perfect, she'd made mistakes in her relationships over the time, but that doesn't mean she deserved Finn's insults.

"That is unnecessarily harsh, Finn. If my memory serves me correctly, it was you that encouraged Quinn to cheat on Sam, was it not? You also cheated on Quinn with me, so don't play innocent and act like you're the spokesperson for monogamy. Besides, what Quinn elects to do with her life is her prerogative, you are not her boyfriend nor her keeper, so it hardly concerns you if she's practicing promiscuous behavior or not." Rachel huffed out, irritation settling over her.

Finn stared at her blankly, attempting and failing at digesting Rachel's rant. "Promisc- what? No Rach, I'm saying that Quinn's a whore, not whatever you said." He muttered rather dumbly, making Rachel gape in disbelief.

"Finn, honey, you might want to take a look at that dictionary I got you for your birthday. You really, _really_ need it." Kurt advised, small giggles erupting from his lips as he did so.

By now the whole table had caught on to the conversation between Rachel and Finn. Rachel's voice had been getting louder as her rant continued, capturing the Gleeks attention and making them watch on with interest.

"Rachel's right though dude, seriously not cool." Puck said whilst glaring at Finn.

Ignoring Kurt and Puck, Finn turned back to Rachel and continued to argue his point. "Why are you on Quinn's side anyway? She hates you; she's always hated you. And she's probably just acting all punk now because she's mad that I broke up with her. Just watch, soon she'll be all over me again. Will you be defending her then?"

As several Gleeks scoffed at the absurdity of Finn's comment, Rachel was desperately trying to believe what just came out of the boy's mouth. Actually, half of what he had said did indeed have some truth to it. Quinn, from what Rachel could gather, had always hated her. Well at least she always acted as if she did. But the latter half of what Finn had said? That was… something else.

"Yeah, you're spot on, Finn. The obvious impending breakdown Quinn has been suffering from for quite some time now is solely because you dumped her, and her change in appearance and behavior is an elaborate ploy to get you back." Sarcasm dripped from her tone as she snapped at her boyfriend.

"I- yeah, exactly baby. It's easy to see. But don't worry, I won't leave you for her when she comes after me again." Finn replied, a dopey grin forming on his mouth as he squeezed her hand.

Snatching her hand away from the oblivious boy, Rachel let out an exasperated shriek and snapped, "You are absolutely incorrigible Finn Hudson!" before jumping up and storming out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Every time the Glee gang attended a party, Kurt would come to Rachel's house several hours prior to assist Rachel on what she'd be wearing for the night. It had become their ritual after Rachel had turned up to Puck's house decked out in a fluro green dress with blue stripes, white knee high socks and a pair of Mary janes. Kurt nearly had a conniption when he saw her, and from then he'd come over to give her makeovers. Thankfully though, these makeovers didn't end up with her looking like a sad clown hooker.<p>

Kurt had taken Rachel to the mall over the summer and they'd gone on a spending spree, arriving home with sore shoulders and mountains of clothes bags. When they were putting all of it away in her wardrobe, Kurt had begged her to get rid of her argyle but she'd refused. Now her wardrobe was filled half with designer clothing and half with her beloved argyle and animal sweaters.

For tonight's party, Kurt had dressed her in pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a pair of black heels. Her hair was slightly waved, and her make up was natural; she looked 'smoking' according Kurt.

After getting ready, Finn and Blaine came and picked Kurt and Rachel up from the Berry residence. The drive to Puck's was quite an awkward affair seeing as Rachel was still upset with Finn, leaving Blaine and Kurt to fill the silence.

The party was thriving as they arrived, the loud thrum of the music was booming, the vibrations could be felt on the sidewalk. Ringing the doorbell of the Puckerman home, Noah himself answered the doors.

"Guys, hey!" The boy greeted with a big smile, gesturing for them to come in.

Standing in the doorway, Rachel surveyed the area. There were teens everywhere, most with beer cups in their hands and dancing to the music. Looking back towards Puck, she was met with the boy leering at her body appreciatively.

"Rach, babe, you are looking fine." He commented, licking his lips and waggling his eyebrows.

Feeling her cheeks tinge with heat Rachel looked at Puck and with a glare, earning a chuckle from Noah. Just as she was about to reply, she felt a large arm encircle her shoulders.

"Back off man." Finn growled, pulling Rachel closer into his body.

Lifting his hands up in defeat, Puck stepped back with a grin on his face. "Hey, no harm done. Come on, let's get some beer." Finn grunted in response, following him towards the kitchen with Rachel by his side and Blaine and Kurt in tow.

Shrugging Finn's arm off of her shoulders as they went, they entered Noah's kitchen where the tabletops were lined with cups of beer, wine coolers, a keg, soda and bottles of vodka. As Noah and Finn proceeded to stock up on alcohol, Rachel opted against taking the cup of beer that was thrust in her hands. She'd pretty much vowed against drinking because of what happened the last time she drank. Those damn wine coolers are evil.

Standing in the kitchen corner talking to Blaine and Finn, Rachel watched on as Finn downed shot after shot after Noah betted that he couldn't. Heaving a sigh, Rachel just knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and most of the Gleeks had found themselves in the living room, settled into the couches and conversing amongst themselves as the party went on around them. Tina was sitting on Mike's lap on one of the single chairs, with Santana and Brittany on the other, currently locked in a heated make out session. Mercedes was sitting on her boyfriends lap next to Puck on the three seater, and Rachel was squished into Finn's side on the end.<p>

She hadn't been excessively talkative throughout the night, instead she chose to sit back and watch everyone around her.

"Hey Rachel." Finn whisper-shouted into her ear, the breath that hit her face reeked of alcohol.

By this point, Finn was pretty drunk. She'd stopped counting how many drinks he'd had after the seventh one, and that was a while ago. As he became increasingly inebriated, the more sexual he became towards Rachel, making passes at her and attempting to touch her inappropriately. It was an unfortunate tradition for the pair seeing as each time they'd go to a party, Finn would get stupidly drunk and sexually inappropriate and Rachel would have to drive him home. At the moment, she was leaned in to his side and his arm was around her in a possessive manor, his fingers trailing down her arm.

"You look so hot tonight, baby. Those jeans make your ass look awesome." The tall boy slurred, his fingers coming dangerously close to the side of her breast.

Pushing him off for what felt like the millionth time tonight, Rachel scolded, "Stop it Finn, I told you to keep your hands to yourself."

"Aww come on babe, I just want to touch you." He whined unattractively, running his hands over her once more. "I mean, the few times we did it was awesome but you've kinda been frigid lately and I'm _really_ turned on."

"Finn, if you don't be quiet right now I swear to Barbra I'll-" Her threat was cut off as Finn crushed his lips to hers, his sloppy technique suffering even more so from intoxication and the effects showed as his tongue pushed past her lips. His hands were gripping the side of her face, holding her there and foiling her attempts to end the kiss. Her eyes shot open as his tongue blindly assaulted her mouth, and her gaze fell on the girl she'd been searching for most of the night.

Quinn stood by the stairs looking absolutely beautiful in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots and a tight black tank top that showed off her upper body perfectly. She'd been on the look out for the girl all night from the position on the couch, hoping to see a flash of pink but with no success. As her eyes raked up the other girl's figure, it was only when she met the stone cold expression of the other girl did she remember that she currently had Finn's tongue jammed down her throat.

Digging her hands into Finn's ribs Rachel pushed as hard as she could, finally disconnecting Finn from herself. Looking back to where Quinn was, Rachel found that the blond hair girl had turned and was now stomping up the stairs. Pushing down the immense urge to follow her for a moment, Rachel turned to Finn and poked her finger into his chest.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel demanded, her finger poking him harder with each word.

"Mmm, you're so hot when you're mad, Rach." Finn purred, leaning his head to her shoulder nuzzling her neck. "You wanna find a room and continue this?" Finn asked, licking her ear.

Cringing, Rachel pushed Finn away and jumped up from the seat. "No, I do not." She snapped. "I need some air, Finn. Don't follow me."

And with that, Rachel turned on her heel and proceeded to exit the living room. Ignoring Finn's protests, she pushed her away across the room and headed up the stairs. She needed to get away from Finn, from the loud noise and from the heat of the party, she was feeling rather suffocated. Being completely honest with herself, she also felt the need to go after Quinn. The pink haired girl had stomped off in such a rush and Rachel wanted to see what had upset her and if she was okay. She had also planned to pursue Quinn this evening in search of answers as to what happened in the bathroom earlier. She hadn't expected the girl to show, but she'd kept an eye out for her for most of the evening hoping to corner her and demand answers.

Knowing Noah wouldn't mind, when Rachel reached the top of the stairs she headed towards his room. Quinn may have headed to that room also, if not Rachel planned to take a few minutes solace in there to catch her breath and hopefully clear her frazzled mind. She'd been in there a few times during their brief romance so she knew which way to go. She was counting on the fact that's it'd be empty –apart from Quinn-, and not have random partygoers hooking up in there. Which was unlikely, Noah was usually adamant about it being off limits during his parties. His reason being that it was reserved for the Puckerone and his sexual conquests only.

Twisting the door nob, Rachel opened the door and peered inside. As Rachel had suspected, a dejected looking Quinn was standing across the room and facing Noah's chest of drawers. Rachel's stomach erupted in butterflies as she slipped inside the room. She had come in search of Quinn, hoping to confront her, but now that she's been presented with opportunity, fear has slithered into Rachel's mind. It's no secret that Rachel and Quinn don't have the most ideal history; their relationship has primarily been based on backstabbing and bullying, so Rachel wasn't sure what to expect with Quinn. She was half convinced that Quinn was reverting back to her HBIC self and this was all a ploy to embarrass her or something of the sorts. So given her speculations, she was quite hesitant to get to the bottom of Quinn's recent behavior.

"This room is occupied." Hissed the girl in question, her tone holding a clear warning. The suddenness of Quinn's voice jolted Rachel from her thoughts and made her jump, almost drawing a squeak from her throat. It was obvious by the menacing tone of Quinn's voice that she was in no mood for company, and this made Rachel even more nervous. A scary Quinn is… Well, scary.

Turning around, Rachel shut the door as quietly as she could. She wasn't going anywhere, at least not right now. She'd eventually have to leave Noah's room, possibly if Quinn left herself, or when she decides to go home, which isn't for a while because Rachel's dad increased her curfew by two hours an-

"I said this room is taken!" Quinn seethed, whipping around to face Rachel with cold glare gracing her features. Her glare morphed into surprise as her eyes landed on Rachel, her mind registering that it wasn't just another partygoer looking for a room to hook up in.

Quinn's expression didn't stay shocked for long, the familiar perfectly constructed mask that Rachel had seen many times slid into place as she stared at Rachel with an almost bored air about her. "What do you want?" The pink haired girl questioned, there was no real malice to her tone, but more of a forced nonchalance that sounded strained.

"I-I just wanted to come and see if you were okay. You didn't look very happy and-" Rachel stopped, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She came up here because she wanted see if Quinn was okay, yes, but what else? That she wanted answers? That she wanted to be close to her? That she wanted to see if Quinn would touch her agai-

"And what Rachel?" Quinn asked taking a step towards Rachel. "You'd come up here and what? Make me feel better? Be my knight in shining argyle?" Quinn chuckled humorlessly.

"No Quinn, I just- You didn't look very happy and I thought maybe you could use a friend." Rachel managed to get out, eyes searching Quinn's face hoping that she'd find understanding.

Staring at the pink haired girls face intently, Rachel watched as hazel eyes softened marginally before she looked away and a harsh scoff left her mouth, wiping away any trace of emotion. "I don't _need _friends." She let out, turning back to face Rachel. "I'm doing just fine on my own." Quinn stressed, almost as if she was trying to convince them both.

Taking in what the blonde said Rachel's stomach clenched uncomfortably. It was obvious that Quinn believed what she was saying and it made a wave of sadness wash over her. Quinn had always been independent and in many ways, alone. Her parents had abandoned her and kicked her out of their home, Finn had dumped her multiple times in favor of herself and her friends had turned their backs on her the moment her status dropped. The girl standing in front of her had gone through things no one her age should, and she'd done it all alone. It was a heartbreaking fact and Rachel's fingers itched with the need to reach out and touch Quinn, to hug her and hold her, to simply be there for her.

"Everybody needs somebody." Rachel murmured in a quiet voice. "We all need someone to talk to and rely on, we can't always be strong, Quinn."

Quinn's otherwise tense body seemed to relax at Rachel's words as she turned her full attention onto Rachel. Her striking hazel eyes were searching Rachel's face attentively, seemingly searching for something. Her eyes were tinged with a quiet sadness, Rachel noted, but behind that she could see a silver of curiosity staring back at her. As Quinn continued to stare at her whilst biting her lip, Rachel felt increasingly uncomfortable as the other girl searched her face for whatever she was looking for. It unnerved the brunette how Quinn could look at her and it always felt as if she could see her soul. It made her feel incredibly vulnerable and as Quinn's gaze bore into her own, she felt as if she was naked.

Shifting around slightly, Rachel cleared her throat nervously. As if catching herself from deep in thought, Quinn straightened up and a small frown took over her features. Nerves ran through the brunette as she tried to figure out what Quinn was thinking. Rachel has always been baffled by how complicated Quinn was, the pink haired girl had so many different sides to herself that Rachel couldn't even begin to try and understand her.

"That's easy for you to say. Contrary to what you might think, not everyone can run home to their fabulous fathers whom they can drink vegan hot chocolate with and prattle on about their days." Quinn said, her tone was hard and she was still regarding Rachel with a frown. "And we all can't have great friends that you can gossip to or a boyfriend that you can play house with. It's always that simple."

"You're correct in saying that not everyone can have supportive parents, because that is entirely circumstantial. But I believe what you're trying to spin here Quinn is nonsense. I'm aware that many of your friendships and relationships have been fabricated with the drive for popularity, but you have had people genuinely reach out to you." Rachel paused, looking up at Quinn and taking a breath. "I'm unable to count the amount of times I've tried to be there for you Quinn, but I do know that each time you turned my help away. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but I tried to be there for you, you just didn't want it."

Scoffing loudly in response to Rachel's argument, Quinn stepped closer to the brunette with a harsh expression upon her face. "Oh please, spare me the high and mighty act would you. Your attempts to help me were no better than the people who stood by me to use me for popularity. The only time you've ever sought me out, it's been because of Finn or for the Glee club." She spat out with a bitter inflection to her tone.

Outraged at Quinn's insinuation, Rachel was about to reply but she was cut off. "Speaking of Finn, shouldn't you be with him right now? Last time I checked, you were connected at the mouth. Would of thought that _you_ would never give up the opportunity of Finn playing treasure hunt with your tongue." Quinn sneered.

Flushing, Rachel's mind went blank at Quinn's abrupt change of topic. Realizing she had just been insulting, Rachel exclaimed. "I am not connected at the mouth with Finn! We show the adequate amount of affect towards one another." She glared at Quinn, before stuttering out "He-he just caught me off guard… with his tongue. It was hot in the room and I just got a overwhelmed." A blush crawled up her cheeks as she managed to get out her explanation.

A laugh sounded from Quinn's lips as she took in the other girl. It sounded mocking to Rachel as she watched a smirk tug at Quinn's lips. Stepping closer to Rachel until she arms lengths away, Quinn spoke. "Come on Rachel, are you telling me that Finn's overly eager and sloppy tongue technique doesn't do it for you? Just remembering how he used to leave saliva on my face really gets me going." The pink haired girl laughed once more, her eyes lighting up with mirth.

In between thinking how beautiful Quinn looked as she smiled, it crossed her mind just how infuriating the girl in front of her was. Moments before she was angry and now she was laughing. It was hard to keep up with her, she wasn't sure what to expect next.

Speaking her thoughts, Rachel said, "What is wrong with you? Do you suffer from bipolar? One minute you're laughing, then you're angry and the next you're kissing my neck against a sink in a school bathroom. It's driving me insane!" She exclaimed, exasperation coloring her tone.

Smirking even wider, Quinn stepped even closer to Rachel causing her to step backwards into the door behind her. The look in Quinn's eyes was teasing and Rachel regretted bringing up what happened between them, the way the other girl was looking at her made her nervous.

"Still thinking about me then?" Quinn questioned, sauntering into her personal space with a smirk and a predatory look in her eyes. "Now that you've brought it up. Seeing as you've been analyzing my behavior, including what happened in the bathroom, you should be able to tell me something." Quinn was now right in front of Rachel, her body only inches away from the brunettes. "When you and Finn engage in one of your awkward make out sessions and when he drags his chapped lips across your neck, is he able to get you to moan and pant against him like you did for me?"

Swallowing audibly, Rachel flicked her eyes up to Quinn's face. Once again, just with the smooth tone of her voice and the proximity of her body, she could feel herslef heat up. It was a dangerous subject for Quinn to bring up because if Rachel was being honest with herself, the answer was no. She'd never felt the want that coursed through as she did when Quinn kissed her neck. It was embarrassing just how useless Quinn had rendered her body just with a few small kisses to her neck, but Rachel's mind had gone fuzzy and her body weak. With Finn, it wasn't horrible, but his large body, rough lips and big hands made her feel suffocated. Her small frame would disappear under his large one as they kissed on his bed, his rough lips making his way down her neck, as his hands would grope her body always wanting more.

"I don't- it's different…" She stuttered out weakly, not bothering to give a real explanation. The blush that colored cheeks was more than enough of an answer.

Rachel took a breath as she turned her nervous gaze to the ground. She felt Quinn place her hand on the door beside Rachel's head, her body close enough for her to be able to smell Quinn's inviting scent. Rachel knew this was heading into to dangerous territory once again, she could feel Quinn coming closer and her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"I heard that you and Finn had sex." Quinn said quietly, making Rachel snap her head up to level with Quinn's. Rachel was puzzled at Quinn's words, wondering how the other girl had found that out. Her and Finn had had sex for the first time one night during the summer. Finn had been subtly hinting at her and Rachel couldn't even remember why she wanted to wait. She was 17, she loved her boyfriend and that was what you were supposed to do. Or so she'd thought. She'd told Kurt about it after and she hadn't told anyone else, but she wasn't sure whom Finn had told. If he'd told Noah then it's no surprise that Quinn knew.

"Was it everything you'd ever dreamed it'd be?" Quinn asked, a hint of amusement on her face.

Thinking back on it, it hadn't been. She'd imagined it being on a bed with rose petals on it, filled with passion and love. Instead, it was on Finn's squeaky single bed and it was over before it even began. She was left feeling empty and unsatisfied as Finn passed out straight after.

"How long did it last? Judging from Finn's early arrival issues, I'm going to guess just under a minute and a half." Quinn said, letting out a small chuckle.

Quinn lifted her hand to Rachel's left cheek and cupped it, leaning her smirking face towards the brunette's as she spoke, "Did he worship your body Rachel? Did he leave kisses all over your skin? Did he mark you with the intent of showing everybody that you're _his_?" The pink haired girl breathed out in a low tone, her breath hitting Rachel's face.

Rachel shook her head quickly. He hadn't, they'd barely gotten all of their clothes off with a few sloppy kisses to her mouth and neck and a rough grope to her breast, the tall boy had entered her. It was rushed and quick and over before Rachel had even let her body relax.

Her breath was starting to quicken as she stood between the door and Quinn's body. The way the other girl was asking these questions and the raspy way they left her mouth was putting ideas in her head. It made her imagine a pink haired, pale skinned beauty kissing her way up her body and making her feel things she'd never felt before.

Leaning her head even closer, Quinn lips came to a stop near Rachel's ear and whispered, "Did you scream his name Rachel? Did he make you writhe underneath him?" Quinn's words hit Rachel's ear in husky tone, making her shiver. Pulling the hair away from Rachel's ear, Quinn leaned in closer so her lips grazed her ear as she spoke again in a sultry whisper. "Did he make you _come_?"

The last word was spoken in a purr and a small squeak came from Rachel's lips as Quinn's breath hit her ear. She could feel the tell tale signs of arousal creeping up, a warm heat settling low in her belly. Even though Quinn was speaking about Finn and Rachel having sex, the way she spoke about it made her forget about her first time and think about the girl in front of her.

Quinn pulled back her head back from her ear and Rachel looked up into the other girl's face. Quinn's pupils were dilated and she was gazing down at her with a predatory look. With an audible gulp, Rachel's eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips. They were pink and deliciously full and looked so soft that Rachel just wanted to lean forward and connect her own lips with them. A warning was signaling somewhere in her brain that she shouldn't be here, not with Quinn and not in this position. She needed to get away otherwise she was going to cross a line that she couldn't come back from, but her hazy mind ignored it. Instead, she answered the previous and shook her head again as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn's eyes were wild and intense as leaned her head closer so their faces were centimeters apart and Quinn whispered in a passionate tone, "I would have made it special for you, you know."

Rachel sucked in a sharp intake of breath at Quinn's words as the thought of what it would have been like if she'd given her virginity to Quinn instead flashed through her mind. The way Quinn had spoken with such sincerity and intensity, Rachel had no doubt that Quinn was being serious, and it scared her at how easy it was to believe and _want_ the scenario playing though her head.

Wetting her lips, Rachel searched Quinn's eyes, "I know." She breathed out, the words hitting the other girl's lips. And she did know, Quinn Fabray did nothing half assed.

As Rachel watched Quinn's face, the pink haired girl flicked her eyes down to her lips momentarily, before snapping them back up to her own. Quinn was looking at with such hunger that it made Rachel's breath catch in her throat.

Slowly, Quinn leaned her head forward until their lips were a couple of centimeters apart before whispering, "I would have held you as you writhed and came against me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Quinn pressed her lips forward hungrily, capturing Rachel's parted lips in a desperate kiss. Rachel's brain blanked and a surprised moan left her lips at the contact. Quinn's lips were warm, so incredibly soft and moved against hers like they were made to fit.

It wasn't chaste or hesitant, like most first kisses are, nor was it awkward. Quinn had captured her lips with an intense need that sent want straight to her core and left her dizzy. Rachel had never felt such passion as she did when Quinn kissed her. The other girl's lips moving against her own deeply and frantically, speaking their desires better than words ever could.

As Quinn continued to thoroughly kiss her, Rachel felt herself being pushed fully against the door by the warm body in front of her. Rachel was engulfed in warmth as Quinn pressed her toned body against her own, their breasts pressing together making a groan leave Quinn's lips. Lifting her hand up, Rachel tangled it into the wild pink hair at the back of Quinn's head, placing pressure there and pushing Quinn even closer to her.

It was hot and needy as Quinn kissed her against the door, her body responding with the warmth that was running throughout her body. Even just kissing her, Quinn sent Rachel's arousal levels out of whack, her perfect lips making her ache for more.

Feeling a hot tongue run across her bottom lip, Rachel gasped at Quinn's boldness, unknowingly granting access to the strong muscle that pushed into her mouth. As Quinn's tongue met with her own, a moan sounded from both girl's throats. Rachel was enveloped with a glorious need as Quinn's tongue massaged her own, it was warm and wet and the intensity in her core rose at the feeling.

Kissing Quinn was nothing like she'd experienced before, it was eager and wanton, but not sloppy and haphazard. It wasn't like having Finn's eager tongue suffocate her own, or the press of Noah's scarily controlled and forceful lips against hers. Rather Quinn moved her full lips against hers perfectly and her tongue moved with hers somewhat akin to a passionate dance. It was perfect and hot and Rachel just knew then and there she'd never erase the feel of Quinn Fabray's lips from her mind.

Continuing to kiss passionately, Quinn nibbled on Rachel's bottom lip before snaking her hand from her cheek, and snaking it down the side of her body to stop just behind the back of her knee. Grasping there, Quinn pulled her leg off the ground and brought it up to hook it around her hip.

Rachel leg was at Quinn's waist and she could feel the other girl run her hand up and down her thigh, before stopping and squeezing the toned muscle. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth at the sensation of the other girl's strong hand grasp her leg. She wanted Quinn to touch her everywhere, her body practically was screaming out for her touch.

Pulling their lips from each other as the need for air became too much, Rachel sucked down a few gulp of air through her swollen lips before gasping at the pressure she felt on her neck. Quinn had pressed forward, pushing the hair from her neck before hurriedly placing kisses on the skin she found there. It wasn't at all similar to when Quinn had kissed her neck in the bathroom, those kisses being faint and hesitant. Now, Rachel could feel the other girl place open mouth kisses along her neck, sucking and nipping as she went. Leaning her head to the side to give Quinn more room, Rachel's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Quinn was so talented with her mouth and tongue and Rachel was sure her neck would bare the evidence.

Eyes closed and head thrown back, Rachel didn't realize Quinn had dropped her hand to her other knee. Squeezing her leg, Quinn shifted slightly before picking her up and wrapping her other leg around her waist, making Rachel squeak in surprise. Both of Rachel's legs were wrapped around the pink haired girl's waist as Quinn pressed her against the door. As Quinn picked her up, Rachel's center pressed against the seam of the pink haired girl's jeans and she moaned at the contact.

Quinn pushed her further against the wall by her hips and a moan tore from Rachel's lips at the pressure. The delicious ache in center was intensifying and as Quinn continued to kiss her neck, Rachel couldn't help but push her hips down into Quinn's. Her body felt like it was being engulfed with heat and she needed to do _something_ otherwise she felt like she was going to explode.

As Rachel shamelessly rolled her center against the pink haired girl, Quinn ripped her lips from Rachel's neck and let out a growl. An actual growl rumbled through her chest at Rachel's movement's sending shots of arousal straight to her core.

Quinn's wild eyes met her own before rasping out, "Bed?"

Nodding her head frantically in approval, Quinn wrapped her arms around her back before pushing off the wall and carrying her over to Noah's double bed. Placing Rachel on the bed, Quinn ushered Rachel upwards until she was resting up near the bedhead. Quinn crawled up Rachel's body until she was hovering over her.

Rachel looked up the beautiful girl above her, knowing where this was headed but not wanting to stop either way. Right in this moment, as Quinn looked down at her, she knew they were going to have sex. But her body was craving Quinn, it was craving her touch, her kisses, her everything and she didn't want to stop. She just needed Quinn.

Leaning down, Quinn reconnected their lips as if they'd never been apart. This kiss was just as needy as their first, their lips moving frantically against each other as Quinn brought her hands to the hem of her shirt. Feeling cool digits slip under the white cotton of her shirt, Rachel gasped into Quinn's mouth as she felt slender hands caress the skin of her abdomen. Quinn's hands were soft gentle as they touched her, not rough and it was a stark contrast to what she was used to.

Realizing that her own arms were like lead at her side, Rachel placed each hand on Quinn's waist. Dragging them up slowly, Rachel could feel the enticing curves of Quinn's body through the thin tank top. Quinn's body was radiating heat as it rested on top of her and the weight of her body pressed alluringly against her.

Quinn's legs were tangled in-between Rachel's and as the other girl shifted on top of her, her thigh met Rachel's center. With moan escaping her throat at the contact, Rachel arched her back up into the contact. The press of Quinn's thigh was what Rachel needed to attempt to satisfy the ever-growing ache in her core.

Quinn began grinding her leg into Rachel, gaining a rhythm as she rolled against her. Rachel was squirming beneath the pink haired girl as the strong thigh continued to meet her center, over and over. Pulling her lips from Quinn's, Rachel took a much-needed breath. Placing her hands on Quinn's upper back, Rachel grasped the fabric she found there as she rolled her hips up and into Quinn's. Her breaths were coming out in pants, hitting Quinn's ear as the other girl had buried her head into Rachel's neck. The temperature was scorching as they moved together, the brunette feeling beads of sweat appear on her forehead.

There was too much clothes between them, Rachel decided as her hands played with the back of Quinn's tank top. She needed for Quinn to be naked, to feel that beautiful pale skin against her own as they moved against each other.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" Rachel rasped, tugging on the material that separated them.

Hearing a chuckle against her neck, Quinn pulled away onto her knees and looked down at her with a smirk. "I could ask you the same question." She stated, her voice dripping with arousal.

Rolling her eyes with a smile she reached her hand up to Quinn's tank top and pulled it over the pink haired girl's head revealing mouthwatering creamy skin and bare breasts. Quinn had obviously forgone wearing a bra tonight, and Rachel was thankful that she had. Quinn didn't have overly large breasts, but they were perky and her nipples were a beautiful shade of pink and Rachel's mouth watered at the sight. Reaching her hand up to touch, Quinn stopped her resulting in a pout to form on her lips.

Chuckling, Quinn said. "Lets get out of these clothes first."

Apart from touching Quinn that sounded like the best idea she'd ever heard and she eagerly agreed. With enthusiastic hands, they quickly undressed each other, flinging clothes and shoes all around the room, with Rachel even chucking one Quinn's socks up on the fan. In the end they got there, the struggle coming to end after Rachel peeled of Quinn's skinny jeans and the were both only left in their panties.

As they kneeled on the bed and simply watched each other, Quinn growled again and lunged at Rachel making them both fall back down to the bed with a shriek from Rachel and a laugh from Quinn.

Lying beneath Quinn once more, Rachel reveled in the feeling of their bodies pressed together, skin on skin. Quinn's body fit against hers perfectly and their breasts rubbed against each other, making Rachel clench her eyes shut and bite her lip. It amazed her at how comfortable she felt in this moment – how right- and how positively good it was all making her feel.

Opening her eyes, Rachel sought out Quinn's. The other girl was staring down at her face with want and adoration and it made her heart clench. She couldn't believe that she was here with Quinn Fabray, almost naked and being looked at like _that._ It was baffling.

Leaning down, Quinn placed a small kiss on her cheek before trailing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Sucking on her neck momentarily before placing kisses down her collarbone and her chest. Pulling back, Quinn stared at Rachel's chest making Rachel have the strongest urge to cover up.

Lifting her hand up, Quinn placed it on her rib cage and trailed it up towards her left breast, cupping it when she reached it. Looking at her in awe, Quinn took a breath before saying, "You're so beautiful." in a shaky voice causing a blush to form on her cheeks.

Quinn squeezed the hand that covered her breast making her gasp and arch her back slightly. Her nipple had hardened at Quinn's attention and she could feel it pressing into Quinn's palm. Breaking their eye contact, Quinn looked back down at her chest before swooping her head down and sucking her pebbled nipple into her hot mouth.

Rachel cried out at the sensation, her back arching fully as Quinn's tongue flicked the little bud. It was so erotic and arousing and Rachel felt like her body was on fire as Quinn's tongue sent pleasurable sensations through her body. Quinn's other hand came in to play as she squeezed her breast a final time before pinching her nipple between her fingers.

Rachel's head was thrown back in pleasure and her hands were grasping Quinn's shoulders, holding the other girl closer to her as Quinn's glorious mouth and hands played along her chest. She was in full-blown arousal mode by now as she ached with the need for release and Rachel couldn't restrain herself when her hips started rolling upwards, seeking any sort of friction.

Little mewls left Rachel's lips as Quinn continued her ministrations, succeeding in driving her crazy. Her sensitive nipples were sending shocks of arousal throughout her body from Quinn's mouth and fingers and she was overloaded with sensations. She needed more; she desperately needed Quinn _down there_ to help relieve the ache that she had caused.

Squirming beneath the pink haired girl, Rachel whined out Quinn's name to get her attention. Quinn ignored her as she continued with what she was doing, making Rachel moan and squirm some more. Trying a different tactic, Rachel pushed on Quinn's shoulders attempting to push the other girl down towards her sex.

To Rachel's delight, it worked as Quinn's mouth left her nipple with a plop and started to making it's way down her abdomen. Rachel stomach clenched in anticipation as Quinn's insatiable mouth reached her belly button. Leaving one last small kiss near the waistband of her underwear, Quinn pulled back and sat on her knees. Trailing her fingers lightly up her long legs, Quinn's hands reached her underwear, hooking under the material and pulling them down, making Rachel internally cheer.

Pulling the piece of clothing from Rachel's legs and chucking it over her shoulder, Quinn turned back towards Rachel. Rachel's legs were parted, and her sex was on display for Quinn to see. Rachel knew that Quinn would find an abundance of wetness there as she felt like she was turned on enough to produce a small pond. The thought was embarrassing and turned her cheeks even redder than they were, but Quinn's gaze was zeroed in on her center, staring hungrily and wetting her parted lips so it calmed Rachel's insecurities somewhat.

Quinn's eyes flicked back to Rachel's, her look of want still apparent before it abruptly changed into a mischievous smirk. She didn't know what Quinn was smirking about and she didn't care to find out, all she wanted right now was a body part of Quinn's to be on her center. Pushing up her hips desperately, Rachel pleaded at Quinn with her eyes to get on with what she was doing. She knew it looked desperate and weak, but she needed Quinn to touch her or else she might explode.

Rachel's actions only resulted in a bigger smirk from Quinn, before the girl in front of her leaned back over her and connected her lips with her nipple once again. A frustrated groan burst from her lips at the contact, and the reason for the smirk on Quinn's lips became clear. The girl was teasing her, drawing out her release by avoiding the area that was screaming out for attention.

Huffing, Rachel squirmed below Quinn before pleading, "Quinn, I need you to-I need…" She trailed off, a small moan escaping her. Quinn's lips were still on her nipple and as Rachel was talking she'd given a nip to the little bud. The pleasure that washed through her at the sensation made Rachel's head fuzzy, making her chest arch into Quinn's hot mouth.

After soothing her nipple with a few strokes of her tongue, Quinn pulled away from her chest and looked up at her. "What do you need, Rach?" She asked innocently, the tone of her voice implying that she was none the wiser to Rachel's pleas.

Rocking her hips into Quinn's desperately, Rachel breathed out "I need _more."_

With mirth in her eyes, Quinn responded in a teasing tone. "More of what?" before trailing her fingers up and down Rachel's ribs.

With a frustrated whine leaving her lips, Rachel responded. "You know what I mean Quinn. Just please- _please_ touch me."

Trailing her hand down to Rachel's thigh, Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Here?" She asked with feigned obliviousness.

Giving up on asking and having had enough of Quinn's games, Rachel reached down and grabbed Quinn's hand, moving it and forcefully placing it on her center. "_Right here." _She gritted out with exasperation.

The contact immediately provided a small relief from the delicious ache, but it wasn't enough. Quinn wasn't moving her hand; it was just resting there idly, mocking her. Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn, causing another chuckle to escape the other girl's lips.

"Tell me what it's called Rachel." Quinn leaned down and breathed in her ear, "Tell me what you want to do to it." She demanded.

Growling in frustration, Rachel snapped, "My pussy! I want you to touch my pussy!"

It was an entirely unfamiliar situation Rachel was in, as she'd never had to ask Finn to touch her or voice the name of the place she wanted him to touch. As soon as they started, Finn kissed her a few times before getting on with the sex and they rarely talked during. So it strange and exasperating as Quinn teased her in to having to tell her what she wanted. But if that's what she's have to do to get Quinn's fingers moving, she'd do it.

Smirking down at her, Quinn captured her lips in a heated kiss that left her reeling before beginning to move her hand in between her legs. Rachel's body almost screamed with joy as Quinn's finger ran through folds, spreading around the copious amount of wetness that she found there.

After a moment, Quinn's fingers found her clit, circling the engorged nub and making her cry out. Sparks of arousal jolted throughout her body, spreading out from her center to the tops of her fingers and toes. She feels likes she's been aroused forever and as Quinn's fingers massaged her clit, Rachel's body sang in delight as it was being worked towards much needed release.

Bending her neck so her lips were against her ear, Quinn whispered, "I've wanted to fuck you for so long." Making Rachel shudder against her.

Crude language normally only served to offend her but as the profanity fell from Quinn's lips, it only made her arousal intensify, sending a pleasurable jolt straight to her sex.

The prospect of Quinn fucking her made her squirm as well as she arched her center into Quinn's teasing fingers. "Please… I-I want you to so much, Quinn." She begged.

"How much do you want me to? How much do you need it?" Quinn husked out, taking the lobe of her ear in between her teeth and nibbling on it.

Delirious with pleasure from the pressure that was being applied to her clit, Rachel moaned "So much." Before pleading into Quinn's ear with a breathy voice, "Please Quinn I- I need you to fuck me." And she did, she needed Quinn's finger inside of her.

With a growl, Quinn moved her fingers south, positioning two at her entrance before pushing in. Moaning at the intrusion, Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and she chewed on her lip. Rachel tensed slightly; getting used to the stretch that Quinn's fingers caused. She'd had sex before and Finn wasn't small, but either were two of Quinn long fingers as they filled her.

"Fuck, Rachel. Your pussy is gripping my fingers so tightly…" Quinn breathed out against her ear, before pulling her digits out of Rachel and pushing them back in.

It was such a perfect feeling, being filled by Quinn's fingers and as the other girl moved in and out of her, she couldn't stop the little mewls and sobs of pleasure that escaped her lips.

As Quinn continued to slowly thrust into her, Rachel could feel the other girl's hips undulating slightly against her as she kneeled over her left thigh. Without thinking, Rachel lifted her hands up to Quinn's breast, squeezing the perfect globes in her palms before dropping them away and trailing a single hand down the pale abdomen and to the waistband of Quinn's underwear.

Pulling back from her neck, looked at Rachel with a questioning brow. Nerves ran through her as she toyed with the waistband, she'd never done anything like this with another girl before. _What if she doesn't like it?_ Ran through Rachel's mind as she thought of getting Quinn of with her fingers.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rachel shoved her hand inside Quinn's panties. Her hand was at an odd angle, but Rachel didn't care. As her hand disappeared into the underwear, her fingers were met with wet heat. Rachel was surprised at how much wetness she found as her fingers explored. Her fingers parted Quinn's folds and sought out her swollen clit, making Quinn release a needy groan. It was exhilarating, touching Quinn like this, and even though she'd never done this before and she was nervous, she found it to be a lot doing it to herself, only at a different angle.

With one last flick to the pink haired girl's clit, Rachel moved towards Quinn's entrance. Mimicking the other girl, Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn before sliding two fingers into the warm wet heat. As her fingers entered the other girl, Rachel couldn't help but be shocked. Her fingers were enveloped with tight walls squeezing against her digits and such an inviting heat that Rachel never wanted her hands to be anywhere but.

"Oh God!" Quinn breathed out, clenching her eyes shut in pleasure.

Having stopped thrusting into Rachel as she entered her, Rachel watched as Quinn took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. Locking her gaze onto Rachel's, Quinn started moving her hand again, thrusting in and out of her slowly. Biting her lip. Rachel followed suit as she began to move her fingers inside Quinn.

With their fingers thrusting in sync, Rachel leaned up to lock her lips with Quinn's once more. As they moved together, the lust filled bubble that surrounded them had an underlying intimacy to it that Rachel couldn't help but marvel at. They were moving against each other, their bodies fitting together perfectly, and Rachel couldn't help but think how what they were doing was so much more than just sex. The thought sent a butterflies flapping around her stomach.

Quinn sucked Rachel's lip in between her teeth before releasing it and pecking her swollen lips several times and then burying her face in her neck. Feeling the ache in her clit rise, Rachel knew she needed more to send her over the edge. She needed Quinn's fingers to go deeper, harder and faster.

Panting against the pink haired girl's ear, Rachel let out shakily "Quinn, faster…"

Nipping her neck, Quinn immediately complied, pushing in and out of her with an increased speed. Doing the same to Quinn, Rachel pumped her fingers at a much faster speed. Her wrist was cramping slightly, but it was worth if she was able to make Quinn feel even a fraction of what she was feeling. Judging by the small breathy moans Quinn was emitting into her neck, she was.

As she writhed beneath the other girl, Quinn surprised her as she pumped into her deeply and curled her fingers, dragging her fingertips along the wall of her insides and hitting something that made her hips snap upwards and a cry rip from her throat. Quinn touched something inside of her that she didn't even know she had and it made her body scream out in pleasure. Doing it again, Quinn applied more pressure, intensifying the sensation and causing Rachel's body jerk.

Pumping her own fingers in an out of Quinn, Rachel experimentally curled her own digits, making Quinn moan and grind her hips down on her fingers.

Moans of pleasure were sounding off of the walls as Quinn and pumped into each other, their bodies sheening with sweat from the pace they'd set. Quinn was grinding down on her curling fingers and Rachel was writhing beneath Quinn as she pumped her long fingers deeply into her. The rhythm they'd set was flawless as their bodies moved together, panting and rocking in sync.

Rachel was close, she could feel it, the white-hot pleasure in her core was beginning to expand outwards throughout her body as Quinn continued to thrust into her, and she knew it wouldn't be long. Quinn was tightening around her fingers and the grinding of her hips had become uneven and desperate against, signaling to Rachel that the other girl was close as well.

Arching up into Quinn's thrusting fingers, Rachel let out a hurried breathed out against Quinn's ear. "Quinn, I'm so close."

Pulling back from Rachel's neck, Quinn's lust filled, wild eyes met her own. Quinn's cheeks were flushed, her hair was wild and damp with sweat and it the sight drove Rachel wild. Quinn looked like she'd been thoroughly _fucked, _which she had and the fact the it was _her _that made Quinn look like that made her pussy clench.

Thrashing her head to the side at her impending orgasm, Rachel clenched eyes shut waiting to be engulfed with white-hot pleasure. Or she was until she heard Quinn commanded for her to open her eyes.

"Look at me, Rachel." Quinn ordered, making Rachel snap her eyes open and look up. Quinn's fiery eyes bored down into her own as they stared at each other, their faces so close they were sharing breaths.

"I want to see your eyes when you come undone." Quinn rasped out before lifting her thumb to press against her swollen clit.

The intensity of their locked gazes and the pressure on her clit was more than enough to fling Rachel over the edge, the fire that was licking through her veins completely consuming her. Quinn's name tore from her throat in a scream as her body went rigid, her orgasm washing through her in waves. As she was coming, Rachel could feel Quinn thrust against a few more times before coming with a cry. It was perfect and so incredibly sexy watching Quinn's head thrown back in ecstasy and it only served her orgasm to hit even _harder_, causing little mewls to leave her throat.

After their orgasms had finally subsided, little aftershocks continued to wrack Rachel's body as Quinn rolled off from on top of her and settled into her side with a satisfied sigh.

Rachel was in awe of the way she was feeling, content, sated and completely satisfied. She felt like she was in on cloud nine, the afterglow of her orgasm washing over her as she lay with Quinn by her side, and as Quinn placed a soft kiss to her shoulder, she couldn't imagine ever feeling better.

Placing one more kiss to her shoulder, Quinn pushed up on her elbow and looked down at her with a soft smile before saying "Rachel, I-"

As Quinn was speaking, a loud and slurring voice sounded from what sounded like near the stairs and cut her off. Eyes widening comically, realization dawned on the brunette who the voice belonged to and what it was saying.

Shattering the perfect bubble that surrounded them, Finn's booming voice made it's way to their ears and hit Rachel like a slap in the face. Finn was calling out her name, obviously looking for her and here Rachel was, lying naked in bed with Quinn Fabray.

Panic rushed through her body, coursing around her body like an army of ants and jolted her out of Quinn's embrace and off of the bed. Eyes locking momentarily with Quinn's surprised eyes, Rachel rushed around frantically for her clothes as she tried to assess the mess of a situation. She'd just cheated on her boyfriend by having sex with Quinn Fabray, who was her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and now he was about to walk in on them if she didn't hurry.

She couldn't deal with any of it, not with the fact that she'd just slept with Quinn, or the fact that she had _feelings_ for the girl as well, not here and not while Finn was drunk. She just couldn't. She needed to get Finn away from here, away from the party so she could deal with it then.

Hastily dressing, Rachel smoothed down her hair in an attempt to look presentable and made her way towards the door. As she was walking past the bed however, she felt a slender hand encircle her wrist and stop her in her tracks.

Turning around, Rachel was met with pleading hazel eyes. Quinn had scrambled up on her knees to stop her, and was looking at her with an expression that made her stomach twist. Looking back at her, Rachel had never seen the other girl look so vulnerable and exposed. Quinn's pale shoulders were slumped, her naked body curling in on itself as she looked at Rachel with wide, pleading eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. It was a stark contrast from the usually strong, nonchalant Quinn that she was used to and it broke her heart.

"Rachel, please stay." Quinn croaked out, her voice wavering with unshed tears.

Her body pleaded at her to stay, urging for her to lie back down and take Quinn into her arms, but she couldn't. She winced as she heard Finn's loud call once again, reminding her that he was getting nearer and that she needed to leave.

With tears forming in her own eyes, Rachel shook her head before whispering, "I can't."

Pulling her wrist free from Quinn's slackening grip, Rachel watched the other girl's face fall before turning away and heading towards the door. Feeling hot tears fall from her eyes and hit her cheek, Rachel glanced over her shoulder before exiting the room. Quinn had slumped back down onto the bed, her small frame just lying there.

With her heart breaking all over again at the sight, Rachel pushed down the nausea she felt away and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was what I had in mind for the ending originally, and I was just going to leave it there. But I don't know, I was thinking possibly another part from Quinn's POV. What do you guys think, yes or no?<p>

Haha, oh man. I read back over that sex scene and it made me cringe. Some crude bastard lives in my head ;)


End file.
